


Stiles Isn't Drunk

by Piano_Kitty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Drinking, F/M, Hale Pack, M/M, New Year's Eve, Other, low-key tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piano_Kitty/pseuds/Piano_Kitty
Summary: “Stiles, you're drunk.” Derek tells him.“Five! Four!”It's a lie. Stiles has had two hard ciders and he knows Derek's been watching him the whole night. Could feel Derek's eyes on him this whole month.“Take the excuse Derek.”“Three!”“Tell me you want me to.” Derek says so close to his mouth. Not touching. Not yet.“Two!”“I want you to so bad.”





	Stiles Isn't Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles isn't drunk. But I am!
> 
> Implied Relationships:  
> Erica/Boyd  
> Scott/Isaac/Allison  
> Lydia/Jackson
> 
> Beta-ed by AriesAnderson on here but we both skipped English together so kindly tell us if there's any mistakes.(besides my misuse and also lack of punctuation) 
> 
> Stiles and the gang's ages are ambiguous. I wrote this while I was faded like I'm going to wake up tomorrow and wonder why I'm getting notifications from Ao3.
> 
> Don't drink kids.

Stiles isn't drunk.

He's fucking smaaaaashed.

It's New Year's Eve and the pack is not dead. Seriously they're all here. The golden trio, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson and their Alpha Derek. All in the half renovated Hale house getting fucking turnt.

Lydia had suggested they throw a get together to celebrate that they not only pulled off making it to the new year but they did it by working together. As a _pack_.

Fucking wild.

Jackson supplied the alcohol because even though he's a giant scaly douche he knows how to party. And Scott was ecstatic that Allison knew of a strain of wolfsbane that was non lethal but could get the wolves drunk.

Stiles was happy for Scott.

Stiles was happy for _Stiles._

After the shit show that followed his bright idea to go galavanting through the woods with Scott, Stiles feels he deserves a breather. That involves getting fucking wasted.

Derek's brooding in the corner of his own home because he, the Alpha, got bullied into not only letting teenagers throw a party in his house but also bring alcohol into his house. It's pretty sad. So Stiles gets up from his sprawl on the livingroom couch and wanders over to his sulking Alpha.

“What's eating you big papa?” Stiles asks sliding next to Derek. Derek glares at the hard cider in his hands and back where most of the group is gathered laughing. “Aw it's okay.” Stiles palliates, patting Derek's shoulder. “We'd drink regardless. Better that it's under your supervision.” Derek looks back at him with a deeper frown and Stiles smiles widely. He pulls a beer from behind him and holds it out for Derek. “And look! I got you a special cool kid drink. Woofbane and all.” Stiles snickers. Did he just say woofbane? That's the new name of his future dog. Or would it be better for a cat considering context. Derek's still frowning at Stiles when he turns to ask his opinion.

“You're drunk.” Derek says unnecessarily.

Stiles scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Obviously. Kinda the point dude.”

Derek growls lowly. “I don't like it.” And also obviously. Derek doesn't like anything. Especially nothing fun.

Stiles leans against him. “We could have died.” He says looking at the rest of the pack. He puts the bottle to his lips finishing the warm dergs. Derek takes the bottle Stiles tried to offer from him, probably to stop Stiles from drinking it. Stiles chuckles and snuggles deeper into Derek's warmth. “We still could. But we're alive now and for this night we’re just normal friends getting drunk and relishing in each other's company on New Year's Eve.” Stiles turns his head still rested on Derek's shoulder to look at the Alpha. Their faces are close and Stiles can count the individual lashes on Derek's beautiful eyes. “You have beautiful eyes.” And Stiles isn't that drunk to have a loose tongue but he knows he can use it as an excuse. Derek looks at him and his face isn't frowning anymore. Derek's smiling at Stiles and it makes Stiles’ stomach flutter. It's not mocking just happy.

“So do you.”

Stiles smiles at Derek and looks back at the pack. The TV's wired to Times Square because Derek offhandedly said he and Laura loved the ball drop and the pack loves doting on their Alpha. The countdown's about to start and Stiles plans on milking this “drunken” state.

“Everyone's paired up but us.” Stiles says around a smile. He can feel Derek shake with a quiet laugh.

“Isaac doesn't have a partner.” Derek quips next to him.

Stiles pouts and looks back at Derek. “Isaac has _two_ partners.”

“Ten! Nine!” The pack starts chanting along with the cold fools of Time Square.

“Since we're the odd one’s out...” Stiles says sliding impossibly closer.

“Eight! Seven!”

“I'll pair up with you.” His eyes flick to Derek's mouth and back to his eyes.

“Six!”

“Stiles, you're drunk.” Derek tells him.

“Five! Four!”

It's a lie. Stiles has had two hard ciders and he knows Derek's been watching him the whole night. Could feel Derek's eyes on him this whole month.

“Take the excuse Derek.”

“Three!”

“Tell me you want me to.” Derek says so close to his mouth. Not touching. Not yet.

“Two!”

“I want you to so bad.” Stiles chokes. There's too much emotion in his words.

“One!”

They kiss.

Derek slides his hands too gently onto Stiles’ hips and it's not enough and Derek's too much of a martyr to take what Stiles wants to give. So Stiles climbs into his lap and coils his hands behind Derek's neck and squeezes.

It's perfect after that.

Derek's hands tighten. One sliding to grip Stiles ass and when Stiles moans Derek slips his tongue in his mouth. It runs across his teeth and teases until he finds Stiles’ and it's so far from a battle. There's push and pull but Stiles’ doesn't care who wins and it seems Derek doesn't either. They pull apart for air and Derek immediately attaches to Stiles’ neck.

“S’good Der.” Stiles moans as Derek bites hard into his neck. It hurts too much and Stiles is so hard rubbing against Derek's abs.

He's so hot and suddenly extremely cold. And wet. Very wet. Blinking the water out of his eyes, Stiles stares, bemused expression mirroring Derek's own.

“If you're quite finished groping each other in the _livingroom._ ” Lydia's voice says behind him. Stiles turns around. Lydia looks annoyed with her arms crossed next to a grinning Erica holding the bucket they cooled the wine in. “Isaac's cake is finished and frosted.” Lydia twirls around and walks into the kitchen followed by Erica.

It's silent for a minute before Scott's voice says. “Dude. You're bleeding.”

Stiles touches the dull throb on his neck and pulls away with blood on his fingers. He looks at Derek who's just staring at the bite. Derek licks his lips.

“Sorry.” He says monotonously

“You're really not.” Stiles smiles.

  
Derek looks him in the eye and flashes red eyes at him smirking.


End file.
